Mobile devices, e.g., cellular telephones and other mobile devices that have wireless connectivity through cellular telephone networks, may access servers and applications that run on servers on the public Internet through a wireless data communications protocol, e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolved High Speed Packet Access (HSPA+), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Enhanced Data Rates for Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Evolution (EDGE), Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO), etc. When the mobile device accesses an application on the Internet, network address translation (NAT) is performed within the cellular wireless network infrastructure to route data between the mobile device and the application by remapping an Internet Protocol (IP) address space within the wireless network into the IP address space of the public Internet. A NAT entry for routing the mobile device to the application on the public Internet may be removed after a period of time in which there is no communication between the application and the mobile device. This may be referred to as a NAT timeout. The mobile device may still reach the application on the public Internet by establishing a new connection with a new NAT entry; however, the application may be unable to reach the mobile device once the NAT entry expires, because mobile devices are typically not directly addressable for applications on the public Internet. Therefore, workarounds may be used to prevent the NAT entry from expiring. One typical workaround to facilitate an application on the public Internet being able to reach a given mobile device on demand by preventing the NAT entry from expiring is for the mobile device and the application to sporadically or periodically exchange dummy data to prevent a NAT timeout and maintain the connection originally established by the mobile device.